Medical Pavilion
__TOC__ BioShock This is the second level of the game, after Welcome to Rapture. Jack will meet Dr. Steinman here in an attempt to gain access to Neptune's Bounty. It is also here that Jack will acquire ADAM and fight a Big Daddy for the first time. History When founded, the Medical Pavilion was the hub for all medical business and inquiries in Rapture, and was responsible for treating all illnesses and health-related problems. As ADAM became widely distributed among the citizens of Rapture, its self-healing abilities practically removed the need for all of the Pavilion's healing facilities. However, due to the instability of ADAM caused by its excessive use amongst many of Rapture's citizens, unforeseen physical mutations began to occur. In response, many hospital facilities quickly became replaced by cosmetic surgery facilities such as Dandy Dental and Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals. The Medical Pavilion is largely intact, with the exception of the dental facilities. One of the highest ranking doctors was Dr. J.S. Steinman, a cosmetic surgeon who was known to be a perfectionist in his work. Dr. Steinman was the head surgeon in the department of Aesthetic Ideals, and believed strongly in the remarkable effects of ADAM. However, as Steinman began to progress with constant use of ADAM, he began to suffer chronic brain and physical damage. The more deformed he became, the more he pondered on "perfecting" his skills by deforming his patients as well. Out of all the reported cases of his surgical abuse, the most famous was of Diane McClintock, whose face was probably distorted even more after Atlas's attack. Steinman's growing insanity shows what "splicing" can potentially do to anyone, and how inhumane the prospects of ADAM and plasmids can truly be. Dandy Dental Dandy Dental was an admirable dental facility in the Medical Pavilion built by Fontaine to advertise and promote the Telekinesis Plasmid, with free samples being given out. When Jack arrives there it appears destroyed and derelict with half of the main facility flooded. Unsurprisingly, a large part of Dandy Dental is devoted to simply testing out the Telekinesis Plasmid sample via a makeshift ball launcher. Painless Dental and Chomper's Dental These are the two other Dental facilities featured in the Medical Pavilion and, like much of Rapture, are currently in disuse. Chomper's Dental was being used as a safehouse by two Splicers at the time of Jack's arrival, and was only accessible by obtaining Telekinesis, the entire facility being flooded to some extent. Chomper's Dental is the second largest medical facility. Painless Dental is guarded by a lone security turret and is the smallest of the dental facilities. Painless Dental holds a surprise in the form of white mist released by a hiding Dr. Grossman splicer. On a cabinet in the corner is the Speedy Hacker tonic. When the player walk over to pick it up the mist descends again, clearing to reveal a Dr. Grossman splicer standing right behind Jack. Painless Dental is largely intact. Enwell Life And Health Group This small insurance company provides insurance to those who wish to be financially protected. It is found after leaving the Foyer in the Medical Pavilion. Eternal Flame Crematorium The Eternal Flame crematorium is the only facility to cremate the dead of Rapture, placed next to Twilight Fields. It is here that Jack finds the Hacker's Delight tonic and Incinerate! plasmid. Picking up Incinerate! prompts Ryan's offer of a bounty (1000 ADAM) for any splicer who kills Jack. Eternal flame is a small facility bearing only four rooms: administration, furnace room (main), storage and the head office. By activating the furnace control panel Jack can cremate a seemingly long dead body to gain the Hacker's Delight tonic. Twilight Fields Funeral Homes The place where the people of Rapture can say a final farewell to loved ones before they are cremated in the Eternal Flame. When Jack arrives for the first time he may see a Splicer crying over an apparently deceased loved one, only to find that nothing but a few items sit in the coffin. There are only two rooms in Twilight Fields, the first possesses a reception area and two curtained off side galleries with coffins, and the second room appears to be a run-down storage facility that has become heavily flooded. In one of the side galleries there is a locked door that must be opened with a code, which can be found on a scrap of paper by the coffin the splicer was crying over. Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals Still run by the insane Dr. Steinman upon Jack's arrival, it is accessible via a tunnel from the main Pavilion reception. Aesthetic Ideals is a massive part of the Medical Pavilion and was used to fix the physical side-effects caused by ADAM, most likely replacing the main hospital facilities. What's left of the Aesthetic Ideals is simply divided into two sections: the Surgery foyer and Surgery. The Surgery foyer is where Jack 'meets' Dr. Steinman for the first time when he is manically thinking out loud: "Why do people have two arms, two legs, two eyes, two ears, two breasts?". The foyer is large and open, and was simply a waiting area for the unlucky few who came for Steinman's attentions. It contains a Circus of Values, a Vita-Chamber, and two inaccessible balconies over head from which a Nitro Splicer will rain down grenades. Through the entryway and down a corridor is Surgery, which contains only two accessible rooms. One is abandoned with a bloody saw near an operating bed, and the other, at the very end of the corridor, is occupied by Dr. Steinman and a soon-to-be-dead client. When Jack arrives Steinman launches into a spiel, regarding his cosmetic crusade as a failure to Aphrodite and revealing three dead clients hanging above him. Map New Discoveries Single Use Events * There are 2 Little Sisters New Weaponry * Machine Gun * Shotgun New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Hacker's Delight - Furnance (After it's used), Eternal Flame Crematorium * Incinerate! - Eternal Flame Crematorium * Security Expert - Twilight Fields * Wrench Jockey - Kure-All * Speedy Hacker - Painless Dental * Telekinesis - Dandy Dental * Static Discharge - Surgery Foyer New Enemies * Nitro Splicer * Dr. Steinman * Bouncer Coded Doors * Twilight Fields - 0451 Audio Diaries * Diane McClintock - Released Today * Dr. Steinman - Adam's Changes * Dr. Steinman - Higher Standards * Andrew Ryan - Parasite Expectations * Bridgette Tenenbaum - Love for Science * Dr. Steinman - Limits of Imagination * Andrew Ryan - Vandalism * Dr. Steinman - Surgery's Picasso * Bill McDonagh - Freezing Pipes * Dr. Suchong - Enrage Trial * Bridgette Tenenbaum - Useless Experiments * Dr. Suchong - Plasmids are the Paint * Dr. Suchong - Testing Telekinesis * Dr. Steinman - Symmetry * Dr. Steinman - Aphrodite Walking * Dr. Steinman - Not What She Wanted * Dr. Steinman - Gatherer's Vulnerability Walkthrough Trailer BioShock 2 The Medical Pavilion has been retooled for a multiplayer environment and is one of the maps that appears in BioShock 2. Video thumb|300px|left|Multiplayer - Turf War Trivia *The back wall of Dandy Dental is dominated by a large glass window looking out on the city of Rapture. However, if one were able to move through walls, they would discover that traveling just a few feet out of the window towards the "city" would place them inside the Medical Pavilion's Reception Hall. So it is a bit odd that there would be a window here at all, much less one that has a completely unobstructed view of the city. Category:Locations Category:Medical Pavilion Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer